<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He's lying by Aesthetic___freckles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436472">He's lying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic___freckles/pseuds/Aesthetic___freckles'>Aesthetic___freckles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angsty Illya, Body Dysphoria, Dom Illya, F/F, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Gabby teller being a badass, Gabby teller is sweet, Gender Dysphoria, Homophobia, Hurt Illya, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Napoleon is a Little Shit, Polyamory, Poor Illya, Sub Napoleon, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, fluff towards the end don't worry, fluffy love, gabby teller - Freeform, genderbent Illya Kuryakin, genderbent illya because lesbians, male to female trans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic___freckles/pseuds/Aesthetic___freckles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya didn't want them to find out this way. She didn't really want them to find out at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Illya Kuryakin &amp; Gaby Teller, Illya Kuryakin &amp; Napoleon Solo, Illya Kuryakin &amp; Napoleon Solo &amp; Gaby Teller, Illya Kuryakin/Gaby Teller, Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo, Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo/Gaby Teller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Why are you lying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH<br/>I hope you guys like this because I really love Illya and I just wanted a genderbent Illya but like mtf trans because of trans visibility day</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Everything was going out fine they were on the third day of their mission and everything was going smoothly. </p><p>  The three of them had to be undercover in a college because there was supposedly a nazi poison operation going on in the school. Napoleon was undercover as a college English professor and had to get close to professors who might be nazis and get information, Gabby was undercover as a new student who was supposed to get close to students who might be nazis and get information, but Illya's was different her cover was that she was a new staff member who had to get close to one of the counselors called Mr. Orville she had to seduce him for information and make him leave his nazi wife which was not in Illya's comfort zone but hey a job is a job.  </p><p>  The three of them got on-campus housing, they all lived in different dorms because according to their covers they didn't know each other. Yes, they see each other during work maybe Napoleon would drag a certain staff worker into an empty classroom and lock the door. And maybe Illya would get a certain new student into a janitor closet and had a fun time with. They all had a good time while working this job and it was normal as any other job but this night was different. </p><p>  This night (their third night) there was a party at the school. Now they planned that Gaby and Napoleon would sneak into different teachers and students' dorms to try and find plans, directions, or a code that could show them any lead to where the poison might be. Where would Illya be? Well, she would be distracting the leader of the nazi group there who also happens to be the counselor she was getting close to. </p><p>  The whole reason Illya had been assigned to seduce Orville was that his wife was a major homophobe and Orville might side with them if he finds this out and yes I did say homophobe because the government American and Russian thought that Illya Kuryakin was a male and that's what they would always think. But we aren't going to mention the fact that Napoleon and Gaby think Illy is a female. </p>
<hr/><p>  Illya and Gaby were getting ready in the same door because Gaby had some makeup that Illya didn't have and had to use for her cover. Illya was in a long-sleeve peachy colored gown that was off the shoulders, it was a little more extra then Illya would have liked but that was the only dress that she had at the moment. Gaby was in a short-sleeved red dress that only went down to her knees, even though she had heels on she was still shorter than Illya. </p><p>  Illya was almost done fixing her hair (which was cut so short it could be mistaken for a dudes haircut) Gaby came over and she looked like she was panicking.</p><p>  "Hey, Gaby are you okay?" Illya asked with her Russian accent that was too strong sometimes and no one could understand her. </p><p>  "What?" Gaby asked as she fanned her face with her hand. </p><p>  Illya stood up straight and held Gaby's hand's "Are you okay?" She asked slower this time. </p><p>  "I don't know, I just we've been on so many missions but I'm worried about the breaking in part." </p><p>  "Everything is going to be fine. No one is going to notice you even broke into their rooms."</p><p>  "I'm also worried about you." </p><p>  Illya tilted her head in confusion "What do you mean? I'm fine." </p><p>  "No, you're not. You've been acting weird since we got here, is it because of your cover?" </p><p>  Illya's face softened as she looked down "I just don't feel comfortable 'seducing' someone. It makes me feel like Waverly knows something I don't" </p><p>  "What do you think he knows?" Gaby caressed her friend's face in comfort. </p><p>  Illya moved Gaby's hand away from her face "It's nothing." She then kissed her partner's forehead "Everything is going to fine, none of us are going to get hurt and if one of us does get hurt I will protect you and then kill myself because I failed you." </p><p>  Gaby instantly started laughing and hit Illya's arm "No! You can't say that!" She said while laughing. </p><p>  "Well, I already said it so I have to stick my promise." Gaby just kept telling her she couldn't say that and laughing. </p><p>  There was a knock at the door and then they heard Napoleon's voice "Are you guys done messing around in there or do you need another hour?" </p><p>  Illya walked over to the door and opened it and stared at Napoleon with cold eyes "We're done, why are you not?" Illya walked past Napoleon into the hallway with Gaby following in suit. </p><p>  Napoleon's mouth was agape as he looked at Illya "I've never seen you so elegant." </p><p>  Illya looked over to see Napoleon "You look ok." </p><p>  Napoleon looked offended as Gaby held back a laugh by covering her mouth "Excuse me? I look, what?" </p><p>  "What?" Illya asked putting in some crescent moon shaped earrings "You look decent." The only expression Illya had on her face was just a simple smirk as she turned her face away from her partner. Illya had the meanest bitch face ever and the only time she ever showed any other emotion was when Napoleon tripped or he got told his fashion sense was bad, which didn't happen a lot but when it did she liked to make that moment last forever. </p><p>  "It's ok Cowboy, you look amazing," Gaby said and kissed Napoleon's cheek. "Just ignore her." </p><p>  "Don't ignore me." Illya said looking at Gaby and Napoleon "I hope my comment dug it's way to your soul."</p><p>  "Illya!" Gaby laughed. </p><p>  "Ok, well since I'm done bullying Napoleon we go our separate ways." </p><p>  Napoleon crossed his arms "Yes I think that's the best option." </p><p>  "Awww Cowboy," Illya walked over to her partner "did I make you sad? Good." Gaby just started laughing again as Napoleon looked more shocked like Illya hasn't said that to him so many times before. <br/>
  "Well, I'm going down to my car, see you at the party." Illya waved her partners goodbye and headed for the elevator. </p><p>  "Bye!" Gaby said and looked over to Napoleon who was looking down at his suit. </p><p>  "Do I look decent?" </p><p> "No you stupid, you look great now let's go." Gaby took Napoleon's hand and started heading towards the stairs. </p><p>  They all had to walk out of the campus building at different times because again according to their covers, they didn't know each other. Illya got out first, then 10 minutes later Gaby went out to her car, and then 10 minutes later Napoleon went out to his car. They all headed to the movie had different times. </p>
<hr/><p>  Illya got to the party before either of her partners so she had to look around for different ways to escape the building she was in. Illya found about 25 exits and 3 were through the windows. Illya did this for no reason because she is strong enough to take down people to just walk through the front door, the only reason she did this was that she was nervous and Illya didn't get nervous. She was only nervous because of the whole Waverly thing, she felt like he knew something and wasn't telling her because if he knew what she thought he knew Illya could get killed by her boss. Not Waverly, but Oleg. </p><p>  Illya was trained to never get nervous because if you got nervous you showed weakness and if you show weakness you die, so this feeling felt wrong to Illya and she felt her finger twitch. it didn't make seen though because Illya wasn't even mad she just felt weird, well maybe it made sense because the only feeling Illya ever shows in anger.</p><p>  Multiple students saw Illya raise her hands and clench and unclench her hands as they were shaking. Some of the students whispered and pointed at her but Illya tried her best to ignore them and then she saw Gaby and Napoleon walking at the same time through the front doors. They were walking side-by-side and were talking, they were breaking their cover. Illya walked stealthily over near them where they were near the wall. </p><p>  "What do you think you're doing?" She asked looking at the two. </p><p>  "We were just talking and these two dudes were looking at Danielle so she walked in with a fellow teacher," Napoleon said pointing at Gaby. </p><p>  "Well now, you can walk away from each other because you guys don't know each other." </p><p>  "Yes but, <em>Lilly</em>, we found out that the kid I was getting close to, Mark, is the son of the teacher that Napoleon was getting close to, Meghan," Gaby said semi-whispering to Illya. </p><p>  "And we found out that Meghan is the wife of, the school counselor," Napoleon said proudly. </p><p>  Illya pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed "Who I've gotten close to, ok but why does this matter?" </p><p>  "Because if they all work together," Gaby said trying to lead Illya in the right direction. </p><p>  "Which means if you take down the leader everyone comes crumbling down." Illya said sighing "But, we don't know if Orville is a nazi." </p><p>  "Well if his wife and son are nazi then that means that most likely means that he is a nazi, think Illya." </p><p>  "Excuse me, cowboy, did you just tell me to 'think'?" Illya asked walking closer to Napoleon. </p><p>  "Yes, yes I did." Napoleon walked closer so now their faces were inches apart. </p><p>  "Nope," Gaby put her hands on both of their chests and pushed them away from each other "no fights we are not having any fights. We don't need anyone breaking cover." </p><p>  "Oh, and you didn't?" Illya tilted her head towards Gaby. </p><p>  "Yes, we didn't we were walking together. Are you ok?" Gaby asked putting her hand on Illya's arm. </p><p>  Illya took a deep breath and fixed the diamond necklace around her neck "I'm fine. I'm going over to Orville I saw him over there." She slightly pointed across from them and started walking away. </p><p>  Gaby and Napoleon were left stunned as their partner Illya Kuryakin walked away from abruptly from them after almost starting an argument with Napoleon about something petty. Napoleon looked at Gaby with concern. </p><p>  "Is she ok?" Napoleon asked. </p><p>  "I'm not sure, she said she felt off about her cover so maybe that's it?" </p><p>  "Yeah sure ok," Napoleon paused before continuing "Well anyway I'm going over to Meghan ok?" </p><p>  "K! I'm gonna go over near Mark." They both went their ways and started their mission. </p>
<hr/><p>  "Orville?" Illya said while walking over to her new friend who was by the food table "How are you?" </p><p>  "Oh look at you!" Orville turned towards Illya and hugged her "I'm good and god you look amazing!" </p><p>  "Aww thank you! You look good too." Illya brushed her hand against his which made Orville smile awkwardly "Well, did I miss anything? Have any teacher's spiked the punch yet?" </p><p>  "I like how you have that much faith that the students wouldn't spike the punch." Orville and Illya had gotten close the past three days, close enough where mostly Orville would flirt with Illya which she found weird but since her whole job was the make the man leave his wife she had to deal with the flirting. Which is why she wasn't surprised when Orville said this. <br/>
  "Maybe I can spike the punch and we can have some?" He winked at Illya. </p><p>  "Well, I mean if you want to?" She smirked at her target and placed her hand on his leg. Orville as close as he could without students seeing them and start screaming their heads off. Orville only looked away from Illya to get two cups of punch and then put some liquid in it and gave one cup to Illya and the other to himself. </p><p>  Illya hesitated before she took a drink which got Orville to get closer to her "Do you not trust me, Lilly?" </p><p>  "No, I trust you but," Illya tried to think of the best excuse "I just got to the party." </p><p>  "And you can make It even better." Illya couldn't find an excuse for that so she drank the drink, Orville didn't. </p><p>  "I thought you wanted to make the party even better, you should drink it." </p><p>  "Yeah honey but guess what," </p><p>  "What?" She looked around trying to find Gaby and Napoleon but failed and her vision getting blurrier by the second didn't help either. </p><p>  "I know who you are Illya Kuryakin and I know that you are incredibly stupid." Illya's vision kept getting worse and her knees buckled which made Orville have to grab her. <br/>
  "Woah let's get you somewhere safe." </p><p> "Let, let, let go, let go of...me" Illya struggled to say as she lost consciousness. </p><p>  The next thing Illya knew was that she was tied up in a chair in a very fancy room, too fancy to be one of the dorm rooms or any room in the school. </p>
<hr/><p>  Illya woke up alone in a very fancy room tied to a very fancy chair. The first thing she thought of when she woke up was that she should've been smarter and shouldn't have taken the drink but she isn't smart she is stupid, very stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. She kept repeating that in her head till she heard footsteps approach the room she was in. </p><p>  The sad part was it wasn't Napoleon or Gaby, it was Orville. The good thing was, it didn't seem like he had a weapon but he could be hiding one but from what Illya saw, Orville was disarmed which was weird in a kidnapping situation. </p><p>  "What do you what?" Illya asked her accent extra-strong seeing as how she was getting more anger which made her Russian accent more visible. </p><p>  "You know what I want, it's what every enemy of U.N.C.L.E wants. I want a spy." </p><p>  "And you must know that I can't give that to you." Illya tried moving any part her body to see if there were any weak spots in the rope but so far no good, the rope was tied tightly around her body it was tied so tight it felt like the blood flow in her arms and legs were being cut off. </p><p>  "Yes but I have something other people don't I-" </p><p>  "What? Do you have a fancier type of gun?" Illya asked smugly trying to annoy her capturer. </p><p>  "No I- don't talk." </p><p>  "Why? I don't see any weapon? Are you going to talk me to death?" She had learned this trick from Napoleon if you annoy your capturer enough they will get distracted long enough for your partner to arrived and rescue you. </p><p>  "I won't talk you to death but I will bash your head against this table?" Illya stayed silent "Ok, then. Anyway, I know something other people don't because I know something about you Illya Kuryakin which is a weird name for a female." </p><p>  Illya's eyes widened and she flinched and proceeded to loosen the ropes more. </p><p>  "I think I hit a nerve? Did I say something that hurt you?" </p><p>  Illya quickly responded "My parents choose my name for unknown reasons. I am a female." She struggled more with the ropes. </p><p>  "A female with a dick." </p><p>  If looks could kill people Orville would be dead by now "I don't have a dick, I am a female, I am a girl." </p><p>  "Can I check if you don't?" Orville teased. </p><p>  "Я отрублю твой член!" </p><p>  "Is that a yes?" Orville knelt next to his victim and got real close to her face. </p><p>  "If you touch me, you die, bitch." Illya spit in the man's face which got her a slap in the face. Orville groaned as he wiped the spit off of his cheek with the sleeve of his shirt. </p><p>  "That was disgusting you know that right?" </p><p>  All Illya did was smirk wickedly. </p><p>  "I wouldn't be doing that if I were you, and you will do what I want because I know who you are." </p><p>  Illya scowled. </p><p>  "Bitch." </p>
<hr/><p>  Gaby had been talking with Mark for the last few minutes just having a good time. </p><p>  "Mark, I have something to confess." Gaby looked down with a drink in her hand. </p><p>  "What is it? Are you ok?" He put his hand on Gaby's arm in comfort. </p><p>  "I...I like you, Mark." Gaby looked up at her target "And I want you to be my boyfriend." </p><p>  "Oh my god, Danielle, yes I will be your boyfriend!" Mark kissed Gaby and smiled. </p><p>  "Mark, can we go to your room?" Gaby asked softly when Mark finished kissing her. </p><p>  "But that's at the dorms." </p><p>  Gaby smirked and looked at Mark with dreamy eyes "I know." That's all she said for Mark to grab her hand and head out of the front door of the building. Gaby saw Napoleon near the front door and waved at him to make sure that she was ok, he just did a thumbs-up back. </p><p>  Mark probably ran 3 stoplights and was over the speed limit by 10 miles. It was a very exciting experience seeing how Gaby had done this a million times with either Napoleon or Illya or sometimes both. </p><p>  As soon as Gaby got into Mark's dorm room she started figuring out all the places she could escape out of if things went bad, Illya taught her this. Gaby only saw two bad outcomes of this either, Mark knows who she is or Mark knows who she is and kills her. Both of those outcomes would mean that Mark knows who she is even though he would have no reason to know. </p><p>  "So, what do you want to do?" Gaby was about to respond with something like 'You' but then she saw a tarp covering something. </p><p>  "What's that?" She asked pointing to the tarp. </p><p>  Mark's face instantly turned pale "Oh it's nothing." </p><p>  "It looks important, is it a project?" Mark turned his head to look at the tarp which gave Gaby the perfect opportunity to inject Mark with diphenhydramine which would make him fall asleep. </p><p>  Mark turned his head slowly to look at Gaby as she pulled the syringe out of his neck.<br/>
  "Why would you do that?" He says looking very hurt. </p><p>  "Because I know who you are," Gaby said rudely thinking Mark was just trying to play with her feelings "I'm not stupid." </p><p>  "I never wanted to do it." Mark started wobbling around holding the area on his neck Gaby has put the syringe in "My parents made me do it, I'm sorry." Gaby then felt as if Mark wasn't lying and helped him to his bed where he laid down and he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. </p><p>  "It's ok, just go to sleep and this will all be over ok." </p><p>  Mark smiled softly "Ok." He closed his eyes and when Gaby heard a soft snore come out of the boy she started walking towards the tarp. </p><p>  <em>Please don't be a dead body, please don't be a dead body, please don't be a dead body. </em>Gaby thought as she slowly lifted the tarp. Thankfully it wasn't a dead body, just a bunch of computers, maps, and blueprints. <br/>
  The blueprints seemed to be showing a type of syringe or something of the sorts. The new syringe design was possibly for the poison being created by the nazi group because according to reports from the government that new poison could tear through any solid object or thing so having to make a new syringe would make sense. The maps had different things circled, on one map the areas where poison attacks where reported were circled, on another, areas, where supposed labs where being set up for the poison were circled there, only two circled so that was a good thing. The third map had areas circled Gaby didn't recognize from the case file, maybe they meant nothing or maybe they meant everything this was only their third day on this job so maybe there would be more days to come if this map was important. The computers were all turned off so the only smart thing to do was turn them all on when Gaby did she was caught with a horrific scene. </p><p>  It was different angles of Illya being tied to a chair and the counselor Mr.Orville cutting up her arms with a knife. </p>
<hr/><p>  Napoleon was talking to Meghan in one of the far corners of the party they were at. Napoleon being Napoleon had already got the key to Meghan's dorm room but he decided to stay with her to not make anything suspicious. <br/>
  Meghan was the smartest person so when Napoleon brought up the topic of 'have you ever traveled' she didn't lie at all. She told him the places she had been and he recognized those places because she had been where multiple reports of poison attacks had come from, she was giving more evidence to being a nazi. Meghan had even told him stories she had with people, those people also happened to be victims of poisoning. </p><p>  Then Napoleon's phone started ringing. <br/>
  "Oh, excuse me for a second." </p><p>  "Don't worry!" Meghan said smiling as Napoleon took out his phone and walked away to the closest private area he could find. </p><p>  "Hey, Gaby are you ok?" </p><p>  "They have Illya, oh my god they have Illya," Gaby said frantically and panicked. It sounded like she had been crying.  </p><p>  "Wait, Gaby, calm down. What do you mean they have Illya." Napoleon tried calming his partner down but it seemed it wasn't effective. </p><p>  "Orville has Illya and is cutting up her arms, there were these computers in Mark's room and I turned them on to see Illya getting tortured." Gaby started sobbing more and her voice was cracking "She told me everything was going to be ok." </p><p>  "And everything will be ok I-" Napoleon got a vase smashed over his head. The C.I.A agent dropped his phone and turned around to Meghan standing behind him with the remnants of the vase that was just broken over his head. <br/>
  "What the fuck!" He yelled before Meghan started attacking him. </p><p>  Surprisingly no one noticed them which was weird seeing how there were still people around them. Napoleon was dragged by his hair and thrown into the wall by Meghan. </p><p>  "I bet you thought I was just some dumb blonde bimbo! Well, guess what? I'M NOT EVEN A REAL BLONDE!" Meghan straddled Napoleon and proceeded to punch him repeatedly in the face.  </p><p>  Napoleon was no man to punch a woman but if that woman was breaking your nose in 5 different places you kinda had to stand your ground. Napoleon kicked the girl off of him and she slammed into the wall next to them. Surprisingly she was very strong so Napoleon wasn't afraid to sucker punch her in the face. </p><p>  "You BITCH!" She screamed and ran towards Napoleon. </p><p>  "YOU STARTED IT!" Napoleon moved to the side as soon as Meghan jumped to tackle him making her slide right in the middle of a group of kids. They all froze and lookup at Napoleon. </p><p>  "She's crazy I was defending myself." Napoleon grabbed his phone after explaining himself and ran out of the building. </p><p>  "Hey Gaby darling, you still there?" Napoleon asked lifting the phones to his ear as he ran to his car. </p><p>  "Yeah, I never hung up," Gaby said through sniffles. </p><p>  "Good," Napoleon got into his car "can you tell me where you are?" </p><p>  "Yeah, yeah, I'm in the third dorm building, 3rd floor, room 135." </p><p>  "Ok, I'll see you in a bit ok, don't turn those computers off." </p><p>  "Ok."</p>
<hr/><p>  "You know your gonna bleed out." Orville finished wiping off his blade with a towel. Illya's arm had cuts all over them and some of the blood was falling either onto the floor or on her dress "You should just comply." </p><p>  "Never, I will die before giving you any information." Illya's breathing was getting rapid as she tried her best to not pass out. </p><p>  "My god. YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Orville yelled in Illya's face "You've lied once to the government why not do it again." </p><p>  "I don't know what you're talking about." Orville started laughing and took a deep breath. </p><p>  "Please, Peril come one. We're not doing this again." </p><p>  "I don't kn-" </p><p>  "YOU'RE A FUCKING DUDE! A MALE! YOU MAY NOT HAVE A DICK NOW BUT YOU DID WHEN YOU WERE YOUNGER!" </p><p>  Illya's eyes started watering as she tried to forget all those memories of when Oleg would comment on her appearance and call her girly and how it was something to be embarrassed about. Illya knew that half the reason his father was sentenced to the gulag was that he approved of Illya being girly and let her hair grow out which ended up being the worst thing seeing how many people in the KGB would pull her hair to make her do things. Illya knew that if anyone in the Russian government or the KGB or anyone related to anything Russian found out the Illya was a female they would kill her in an instant. That's why she wore puffy clothes when talking to government officials, that's why always had her arms crossed to cover up the surgery she had done during a mission she was on. She never crossed her legs so no one would suspect anything and that's why she was an expert in fashion because she spent her entire life trying to be fashionable like a lady. </p><p>  Illya felt everything getting lighter, maybe it was the blood loss "You don't know anything, you have never known anything. You are one in a million stupid men who believe they will rule the world because you see yourselves as smart when you are the exact opposite! I have killed millions like you and I will never let people like you prevail and you know that killing me would mean losing your greatest source. So If dying by the hands of evil means evil will never rise, I shall die." </p><p>  Orville looked like he was about to pop with anger. </p><p>  And he did, </p><p>  Orville started knocking things over screaming and yelling, he was breaking vases and ripping curtains off of windows. He kicked over the chair Illya was in making it break which let Illya get out of the chair but still tied to the backboard and armrest. Illya ran towards Orville and head-butted him making the man fall to the ground. <br/>
  <em>Please work.</em> Illya thought before turning around to Orville could only see her back and she jumping up and falling on her back so not only the chair would break and she would get out of the ropes but so she could knock Orville out which seemed to work. </p><p>  Illya rolled off the man and stood up letting the rope slowly fall off of her. Illya headed towards the door but her knees started to buckle and she fell to the ground again. </p><p>  "No, please no." Illya struggled towards the front door of where ever she was but her vision was getting blurry and it was getting harder for her to keep her eyes open. The blood coming from her arms was pooling on the carpet so when she tried to lift her self up her hands slipped on her own blood. "Please, Gaby...Napoleon." </p><p>  Illya called weakly for her lovers but nothing happened. She was about a foot away from the door when she finally slumped over as more blood pooled out her arms and she closed her eyes. </p><p>  Everything went black.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. She is telling the truth.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Illya woke up in a hospital room and everyone needs to talk to her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this is shorter than my last one but hopefully, you guys still like it! Also, that's the end of this story! I will be working (maybe) on more! I still have to work on the gingerpilot fic (which will have another chapter I'm just slow) and I have The Marvin Trilogy to work which is far from done so stay tuned for that!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  "Did you find where she is?" Gaby asked frantically as she watched Napoleon talk on the phone and draw things on a map. </p>
<p>  Napoleon drew some more lines and three more circles on a map before he hung up the phone "Yes, let's go now." When they left Mark's dorm room Illya looked like she was yelling or talking to Orville. </p>
<p>  Napoleon and Gaby finally reached his car Gaby had stopped crying but her eyes were still red "Thank god Illya doesn't check her shoes." Gaby said which made Napoleon laugh. They started the car and headed for a hotel that Orville had Illya in. </p>
<p>  They probably broke multiple speed laws and if they were normal citizens they would care but their girlfriend was dying at the hands of a man who could've been on their side. They were surprised that no cops were chasing them seeing as how fast they were going. </p>
<p>  When they got to the hotel Gaby started crying again because she wasn't ready to know if her partner was dead or not. They got into the hotel lobby and when the receptionist asked them if they needed a room they just said their friend had a room and they raced to the hotel room that Illya was being held in. When they got closer to the room they yelling which scared both of them even though Gaby was the only one that showed it. </p>
<p>  When they got to the room Gaby was shaking so badly that she almost couldn't talk and she grabbed Napoleon's arm because she was afraid of what might be behind the door.</p>
<p>  "Gaby, darling, you're ok everything is ok I promise." </p>
<p>  "Illya promised the same thing and here she is." Gaby cried. </p>
<p>  "Gaby please, believe me, everything is going to be ok when I open this door Illya is going to be fine and we're are going to walk away from this." Gaby nodded and she let Napoleon open the door but right after she wished she hadn't. </p>
<p>  Illya was on her stomach and she looked like she was in a freeze-frame where she was trying to claw at something. There was still some blood coming out of her arm but so much had soaked into the carpet it was now pooling around her. </p>
<p>  "Illya!" Gaby screamed and she dove to her girlfriend and put her on her lap "Illya baby come one wake up!" </p>
<p>  Napoleon took out his phone to call 911 so Illya could get help. Gaby ripped off the sleeves of Illya's dress so Gaby could tie it around the cuts like gauze, it wasn't very effective though seeing how Illya's sleeves were see-through and weren't made of anything cloth-like. The bleeding was slowing down which was good enough for Gaby because she heard some noises coming from the left of the hotel room. Gaby signaled to Napoleon that she was going to check what the noise was, she laid Illya down on the floor gently as she stood up. </p>
<p>  Gaby walked slowly as she headed towards where she had heard the noise. She concluded that this room must have been the bedroom and where Illya was being kept seeing how there was blood on the floor. Gaby heard shuffling so she rushed into the room so see that someone was trying to get into the bathroom. Gaby ran to the bathroom door and slammed it open to see Orville against the wall and rubbing his head. </p>
<p>  Gaby grabbed him by his suit collar and tossed him into the living room where she beat the ever-loving shit out of him. He tried fighting her off but Gaby was filled with rage and wanted revenge for her girlfriend. </p>
<p>  "Gaby! Gaby! GABY STOP!" Napoleon yelled as he pulled Gaby off of the defenseless man "Gaby we need to get Illya down to the lobby just tie up Orville we can get him later but we need to focus on Illya." </p>
<p>  Gaby wiped the blood on her hand onto her dress "Fine, but if we have to torture him I-" </p>
<p>  "We can leave that to Illya." </p>
<p>  Gaby hesitated and looked past Napoleon to see her girlfriend propped up to sit up on the wall. <br/>  "Fine," She said and stood up "But we come back here right after to collect Orville ok." </p>
<p>  Napoleon nodded and Gaby went back over to Illya while Napoleon found something to tie Orville up with. Gaby dragged Illya into the hallway by lifting her by her armpits so Gaby wouldn't stretch out the cut's on her girlfriend's arms. </p>
<p>  Napoleon finished tying Orville up he went out to the hallway to see Gaby struggling with Illya's body so they decided that Napoleon would take her by the legs and Gaby would lift her by her armpits like she was doing in the first place. They took Illya over to the elevators and took her down to the lobby where they would wait for the paramedics to show up. Hopefully, Waverly was down there already because whenever they needed him he would just show up, it was weird. They only had to stop once and that was because a family was trying to go down and when they explain what happened the dad of the family volunteered to help which they accepted and now they would be able to carry Illya comfortably. </p>
<p>  When they got to the lobby multiple hotel employes got ice and first aid kits to help heal Illya. Some guests even moved out of their seats so Illya could sit there, everyone at the hotel was very kind to them as their friend was slowly dying. </p>
<p>  Gaby pulled Napoleon to the side "Yeah know, aren't we supposed to be secretive and not let anyone see us because we're spies." She whispered as she looked over to see a bellhop boy wrapping gauze on Illya's arms. </p>
<p>  "Yes I know but you can't be secretive about something like this." Napoleon looked at the people gathered around Illya seeing how they could help "I mean we were going down an elevator." </p>
<p>  "True, but do you think Waverly is gonna be mad?" </p>
<p>  "I wouldn't worry about Waverly, I don't think he will care about this." Waverly wouldn't care about this because he was like a cool dad who wouldn't care if you slipped up but he would say it was a learning experience and pat you on the back. </p>
<p>  "Do you think we should get Orville now?" </p>
<p>  "No, we can leave him for Waverly right now we need to worry about-" Napoleon was cut off by the sounds of ambulance sirens getting closer and closer to the hotel. Gaby and Napoleon ran over to Hotel's front doors to greet the paramedics. </p>
<p>  The paramedics rushed inside with a gurney and everything and Napoleon walked with them as he explained what happened. <br/>  "She was in the hotel room alone because my girlfriend and I went out to a party and when we came back she was like this." This is what happened in the paramedics and Napoleon was only furthering their suspicions because you can't say 'oh my girlfriend got kidnapped because she is a spy and the kidnapper wanted information out of her' because 1. it makes you seem crazy and 2. you aren't supposed to say you're a spy when you are a spy. </p>
<p>  "Is she known to be self-harming?" One of the paramedics asked. </p>
<p>  "Uh, we don't know we've never seen her like this." </p>
<p>  "Ok," the other paramedics in the group were attending to Illya's needs and getting her on the gurney "well we are going to take her and if you want to come you and your girlfriend can come." The paramedic joined the others and proceeded to take Illya to the ambulance. Napoleon and Gaby followed them and got into the back of the truck where Gaby and Napoleon held Illya's limp hands. </p>
<hr/>
<p>  Illya woke up in a hospital bed with Gaby sleeping on the bed cuddled next to her and Napoleon sleeping on a chair holding her hand. Illya's arms were hurting and she couldn't move them without it feeling like they were on fire. </p>
<p>  "Gaby?" Illya said weakly and moving her legs to try and wake her partner up "Gaby wake up." Gaby stirred awake and rubbed her eyes and looked up at Illya. At first, she didn't look like she cared that much that Illya was awake and then she looked a little bit longer and her eyes widened. She jumped on Illya and hugged her tight.</p>
<p>  "Illya! You're awake!" Gaby squealed as she hugged Illya also waking Napoleon up. </p>
<p>  "Hurting, you're hurting me, get off." Gaby got off of Illya but was still sitting on the hospital bed with Illya. Napoleon let go of Illya's hand to hug her side so she wouldn't hurt her that much. </p>
<p>  "God I've missed that Russian accent of yours" Napoleon huffed out a laugh and kissed Illya. </p>
<p>  Gaby held Illya's left hand "Do you remember anything?" She asked softly. </p>
<p>  "Yes, Orville drugged me I woke up in a room tied to a chair he said... some things, other things happened he cut my arms I yelled at him he got angry knocked over my chair and took him down but as soon as I got close to the door I passed out from blood loss." Gaby and Napoleon looked shocked as Illya explained in a summary of what happened. </p>
<p>  "How do you remember all that?" Napoleon asked. </p>
<p>  "Because it happened to me? I don't forget things easily." Illya said confused about why she wouldn't remember things. </p>
<p>  "Hm, usually people forget things when they wake up in hospitals." </p>
<p>  "Did you think that because of the blood loss? Also, how am I alive I'm pretty sure I lost a lot of blood." </p>
<p>  "Hospitals are good at saving people, did you not know that peril?" Napoleon teased at Illya tilting his head. </p>
<p>  "I hate you," Illya said sternly which made Gaby giggle. Gaby stopped giggling and it looked like she remembered something really important. </p>
<p>  "Oh yeah, Illya, when did you get surgery?" </p>
<p>  "Hm?" Illya turned her head towards her girlfriend. </p>
<p>  "Yeah, right before they stitched you up and gave you blood they asked if you went through any surgery, we said no because we didn't know if you did and you have. Two, the nurse referred to them as "top" and "bottom" surgery, what does that mean?" Napoleon jumped in on the question to explain it more. </p>
<p>  "I must have gotten surgery one time when I got kidnapped during one of my old missions." Illya lied and Illya was a great lair so this worked, well kinda worked.</p>
<p>  "Yeah but that still doesn't make any sense." Gaby started "I mean when the nurse told us what bottom surgery it means like changing your ge-" Gaby was cut off by a knock at the door a British man asking if he could come in. </p>
<p>  "Yes, you can come in," Illya said loud enough so Waverly could hear through the door and the group was greeted with their boss Alexander Waverly. </p>
<p>  "Hello there, well just in case you guys were worrying were got Orville and Mark but we haven't got Meghan yet, any ideas where she might be?" </p>
<p>  "Well I just wanted to say is that I think we got it wrong and Mark is the innocent one. He said he never wanted to be part of the whole thing but his parents made him," Gaby said quickly after Waverly stopped talking. </p>
<p>  "Oh, we know that. He confessed everything when we got him in custody but Napoleon you were assigned to Meghan, do you have any idea on where she might be?"</p>
<p>  "No, I'm sorry. The last place I was with her was the party and she attacked me then Gaby called about Illya so I had to leave." Napoleon calmly explained which was then followed by Gaby yelling 'OH!"</p>
<p>  "There were maps and things in Mark's room maybe she was in one of the places circled on those maps," Gaby told them how she remembered two of the maps places from the mission report but the third one she didn't remember and it looked like directions. She said that she forgot to grab them when she and Napoleon left the room. </p>
<p>  "Oh yes those maps, when we collected Mark we grabbed everything in his room that might look like evidence. We can find where she might be if we follow those directions, good thinking!" Waverly said excitedly pointing at Gaby and then looking at Illya with a semi-somber expression "May I talk to Illya alone please?" </p>
<p>  Gaby and Napoleon looked at each other quizzingly asking each other mentally if they should leave the room scared that Illya might murder Waverly which he said he would do because she secretly hated the guy. They both silently said sure to each other and got up to leave the room. Waverly tucked his hands into his pockets and walked slowly over to Illya's bed and sat in the chair Napoleon was sitting in. </p>
<p>  "Now, I'm not one to assume but-" </p>
<p>  "That's a lie and you know it," Illya said calmly. </p>
<p>  "Ok, you know I'm one to assume but this time I wanted your opinion on this. Before we assigned your mission we got a file about you saying you a male." While Waverly was talking Illya had been moving her arms up so they were crossed and covered her chest.</p>
<p>  "Well, I am a male I don't see a problem."</p>
<p>  "Yes but then there was a sticky note in the file saying 'he's lying' and showed multiple pictures of you in female attire and being romantic to both Napoleon and Gaby."</p>
<p>  Illya froze and her hands started shaking "I don't know what you mean. What are you implying?"</p>
<p>  Waverly grabbed Illya's hands away from her chest and uncrossed them "Illya if you are a female you can tell me. I'm not like Oleg, I won't kill you if you tell me." Illya's eyes started watering because she had never felt so loved for her gender identity like her parents loved her for it. Her hands started shaking more but not out of anger but out of sadness, love, and fear. Illya started crying which is something she never does and frightened her. </p>
<p>  She quickly wiped her tears but more kept coming and soon enough she just couldn't stop them. Waverly held her hands tighter and just kept reassuring her that everything was ok. </p>
<p>  "I don't think I've ever seen you cry." Waverly joked trying to lighten the mood. </p>
<p>  "Because I don't, I never cry I don't know what's wrong," Illya said weakly as her voice cracked a little. </p>
<p>  "You're happy, you can finally tell someone other than your parents that your different." </p>
<p>  "How do you know about my parents," Illya asked carefully, it seemed like she was scared of what the answer might be. </p>
<p>  "It was in the file about you. It said that both your father and mother were beaten and accused of letting you be a female." Illya almost started crying again when her parents were mentioned because she missed them so much. </p>
<p>  "Yes, I changed my gender from male to female because I am female. I did the surgeries while on missions and hide my body when talking to my boss." Illya confessed, "If you think of telling Oleg I won't be afraid to murder you." </p>
<p>  Waverly laughed and let go of Illya's hands "Yes I know you would kill me so I'm not going to tell him and thank you for telling me, I want to know the people that are working for me." </p>
<p>  Illya nodded her head and wiped her tears "I've never told anyone about this, I don't like feeling vulnerable it feels wrong." </p>
<p>  "I know but it's good to let your feelings out once in a while." Waverly was trying to be nice to Illya so she wouldn't think that talking about your feelings is a bad thing. </p>
<p>  "Don't try to therapist me, it won't work." Illya defended herself. She didn't like talking about herself or the things that she cared about because she didn't matter everyone else around her mattered if she died it wouldn't be that big of a deal. Orville must have known all of Illya's past because there was a reason why Orville decided to cut up her arms, he knew her past. </p>
<p>  "Ok, I won't go all therapist on you but when Napoleon and Gaby ask you why you've had gender affirmation surgery don't get mad at them." Illya seemed uncomfortable with that. </p>
<p>  "Fine, but if you mention that I've changed in any missions I will-" </p>
<p>  "Murder me? Yeah, I know." Waverly completed Illya's sentence because she had told him this so many times before "Ok well I'm going to go and you can talk to Napoleon and Gaby." </p>
<p>  Before Waverly left Illya grabbed his arm, it looked like Illya was going to say something heartfelt but that was the complete opposite. <br/>  "Are you going to punish us for being together?" </p>
<p>  "Should I?" </p>
<p>  "No?" Illya questioned her answer not sure of herself. </p>
<p>  "Ok, just don't fuck anything up while kissing one of them," Alexander said before leaving. </p>
<hr/>
<p>     Illya was getting dressed while Gaby and Napoleon were in the other room. It had been a few weeks after Illya's kidnapping and they hadn't been on another mission. It wasn't that they couldn't go on another mission it was just they hadn't been assigned another mission which was weird seeing as how they used to have missions every other day. They had caught Meghan and she was under questioning with the C.I.A, Orville had been caught and was being tortured for answers by the F.B.I, and Mark had been questioned by Waverly because Waverly was the nicest out of everyone. </p>
<p>  Napoleon and Gaby hadn't brought up Illya being trans so Illya felt like she didn't need to tell them but they did start calling Illya pretty more and complementing her outfits which made Illya guess that they knew but they just didn't have the balls to say anything. They weren't different around her, so that must mean that they accepted her but still, Illya was scared of what might come out of their mouths if she brought it up. She knew what happened to people like her and she didn't want that to happen especially from people that she loved. </p>
<p>  Illya was standing in front of her mirror staring at herself. She hated a lot of things about herself, like how he jaw was to 'manly' and her nose was 'manly', her hips were the worst, she lifted the bottom part of her bra and her side where there in surgery lines from her top surgery. She didn't like looking at them for long because it reminded her of when she used to be a guy, she hated everything about her body. She was supposed to get growth stoppers but then her dad went to the gulag and she was shipped off to America. Since she never got time to get the pills she just kept growing and now she was a 6'5 woman because that made sense. Gaby and Napoleon said they liked her height for unknown reasons. </p>
<p>  "Illya?" She heard Gabby's voice through her door. They had decided to stay in a hotel room outside of Paris, it was the cowboy's idea. "You okay in there?" </p>
<p>  Illya stared at the scars on her arms for a few more seconds before answering "I'm good, just getting changed!" Illya took a black turtle neck off of the foot of her bed and was about to put it on before she saw a black dress in her closet. She stared at it for a minute before dropping the turtle neck and taking the dress off of the hanger and putting it on. </p>
<p>  She wore a button-up red shirt was a red tie underneath the red dress and put a belt on trying to make her waist more feminine. She put black tights on and black shoes on. She took a deep breath before opening her door and walking out, scared of how her partners might react to her outfit seeing as how they found she was trans. </p>
<p>  Huh, ya. </p>
<p>  Illya Kuryakin was a trans woman. </p>
<p>  That was nice to admit. </p>
<hr/>
<p>  Gaby and Napoleon were sitting in the living room of their shared hotel room. </p>
<p>  "Do you think she is ok?" Gaby asked biting her lip "Do you think I should go check up on her." </p>
<p>  "No, I don't think that." Napoleon looked up from his book to see the worry on Gaby's face. "Gaby, she's fine I promise." </p>
<p>  "Maybe I should tell her we know? Should I?" It wasn't like Gaby to freak out over small things like this. </p>
<p>  "Gaby, she probably knows that we know and nothing is going to change I promise." </p>
<p>  "He lied-" </p>
<p>  "No one lied Gaby, Illya didn't lie, <em>she</em> didn't lie." Napoleon cut off Gaby correcting her. </p>
<p>  "Right, she." Gaby then muttered the word 'she' multiple times. </p>
<p>  "Gaby," Napoleon took his girlfriend's hands "You called Illya a girl before we knew, it's not any different now that we know she is trans ok." Gaby slowly nodded and stopped biting her lip. Napoleon softly kissed her lips. </p>
<p>  "Who knew that you also liked me?" Gaby smiled in the middle of the kiss. </p>
<p>  "Not me, I didn't know." Napoleon laughed "Maybe it's because you're so pretty." </p>
<p>  Gaby slapped Napoleon's hand and he went back to reading his book. Gaby laid on the couch and tried not thinking of Illya almost dying because they weren't fast enough. Gaby kept thinking that it was her fault that Illya almost died because it was. She didn't argue why she thought it was her fault but she just felt in her gut. Yes it had been a few weeks but the whole ordeal still rattled Gaby's bones because she saw her girlfriend bleed out in front of her, and yes Gaby was a spy and eas supposed to be ok in these types of situations but you were only supposed to see the enemies die not your partners. </p>
<p>  She was just glad that Napoleon and Illya were alive and well.<br/>  "Oh hello, peril,"  Napoleon said not looking up from his book. </p>
<p>  "Are you reading something stupid cowboy?" Illya lifted Gaby's legs and sat underneath them. </p>
<p>  Napoleon looked up from his book to say some snide remark until he saw what Illya was wearing, Illya didn't normally wear dresses "Huh." </p>
<p>  Gaby opened her eyes and looked at Illya "Huh." Both of Illya's partners had reacted the same which scared Illya a bit because what if they had the same negative reaction. <br/>  Illya's thinking was cut off by Gaby sitting up and saying.</p>
<p>  "Illya I want you to know that you are the prettiest girl I've ever met and I love you." Napoleon almost starting laughing out loud because of the confused face Illya had on.</p>
<p>  Illya looked around for a second before responding to Gaby's weird statement "Is this, is this about me being, <em>trans</em>?" </p>
<p>  "I don't think of you any different-" </p>
<p>  "Gaby," Illya took her girlfriend's hands and caressed them "I don't care what you have to say." Gaby smiled at her girlfriend.<br/>  "Well, cowboy do you want me to passive-aggressively tell you to shut up too? Or?"</p>
<p>  Napoleon started laughing and knelt his way over to his girlfriend "No, you stupid Russian." He kissed Illya and then moved over to kiss Gaby's forehead, then Napoleon sat on both of them which resulted in lots of groaning and yelling from the two parties. </p>
<p>  They were happy, they didn't care if Illya was trans or not. They only card that they all loved each other even if they annoy each other to death. </p>
<p>  They love each other. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hopefully, you guys liked this! I love The Man From U.N.C.L.E so much (because Armie Hammer could ruin me and I would let him) and I love Illya, Napoleon, and Gaby so much!!! Anyway please leave constructive criticism on how I could improve my work I always love it! <br/> LOVE YOU GUYS!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH i hope you guys like this!!! please don't yell at me for doing a mtf trans Illya I just really wanted to and ya!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>